Naruto: The Adventurers
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi, best friends since childhood have set out into a world they know nothing about. To survive they only have each other to rely on and a strange boy named Sai. They must learn quick, gather allies or die at the hands of their future enemies. NaruHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is own by Kishimoto. Touhou Project is owned by ZUN. Various class term are from various RPG games including Dungeons and Dragons and Final Fantasy series.

Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi, best friends since childhood have set out into a world they know nothing about. To survive they only have each other to rely on and a strange boy named Sai. They must learn quick, gather allies or die at the hands of their future enemies. NaruHarem.

Naruto: The Adventurers

Chapter 1: Journey Begin

It was the day before graduation. A sixteen year old boy with sun-kissed blonde hair wearing a black shirt and orange pants was running away from a group of ANBU. In the distance the Hokage Monument was painted. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he managed to prank again. He kept on running, knowing he can't hide due to the fact that the friends of these guys chasing him have all his usual hiding spots covered. Until he spotted a woman with red eyes, long green hair, wearing a long plaid skirt, White blouse, and plaid coat, and is carrying an umbrella that appeared to be pink. She also has E-cup size breasts.

"Wait is that Kazami Yuuka that boy's guardian?" one of the ANBU said while the entire group stopped in their tracks while Naruto hid behind the women.

"Why are you chasing after my charge?" Yuuka asked in a very polite voice but all of them can see a sadistic smile forming on her face.

"Eh it's because... Look at what he did to the Hokage Mountain." one of the ANBU said pointing at the Mountain which was painted over.

"Did you catch him while he was in the middle of painting it?" Yuuka asked.

"No mam it was after." An ANBU replied.

"Then all of you failed at your job and should clean up the mess as well. What would have happened if terrorists or Foreign Shinobi was messing around with the mountain and planted it filled with explosives? The results would've been disastrous. So I say you guys should clean it up for not being more focused on your job." Yuuka said while giving them a smile.

"Yes milady!" all of the ANBU said while they ran off toward the Hokage Mountain to clean it up.

Naruto was going to run off when Yuuka grabbed him by his shirt.

"Naruto you should get to class since it is your graduation day. Plus remember all those tricks I taught you." Yuuka said causing Naruto to remember how he first met his guardian.

(Flash Back nine years ago)

A seven year old Naruto was standing in front of the ruins of his apartment which mysteriously exploded. Naruto really couldn't blame his neighbors since they just ignored him. But he knows he was the cause of it. He just started experiencing headaches and suddenly Naruto's world blown up right in his face. Two of his neighbors managed to get him out of the apartment while the complex burn down. Tears were coming from his eyes as he remembered it.

"I'm homeless." Naruto said to himself. He then felt someone blocking out the sun. He looked up and spotted a parasol was being hold over him. Then took notice of a green hair women who was looking at him.

"Oh do you what to be adopted. I can see that you lost control of your power." the green hair women said with a smile on her face.

"Sure I want to be adopted but what do you mean by powers?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"In this world there are levels of ability and also classes. You have develop the powers of a Psychic. I might not be one myself but I can show you how to properly use your powers." the green hair women said with a smile on her face.

"Sure what is your name lady?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no it only proper you introduce yourself to me first little boy." the women said with elegance in her voice.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my dream is to be Hokage." Naruto said.

"Since you introduced yourself to me and I shall give you my name. My name is Kazami Yuuka and I'm your new guardian. Come on now Naruto I going to take you to your new home." Yuuka said with a smile on her face.

(End of Flashback)

Soon Yuuka grabbed his hand and started walking him to the Academy. While both of them were walking a lot of people were giving them a wide path. Yuuka explain to him about what was inside of him after she adopted him. She asked him what he would do. He remembered telling her that he will still become the best Hokage ever. They soon approached the Academy. Naruto took notice of three people approaching the Academy as well. One of them was a women who appeared to be tall and have long lavender hair with purple eyes. This women was wearing a kimono and she have F-cup size breast. Naruto knew this women as Tsukihitomi.

There were two girls both of which appeared to be the age of sixteen walking with her. It was easy to tell they were related, they had same eyes which was a pale lavender color. Both of them even had the same cup size which were E-cup. But both of these girls though had different features to tell them apart.

One of them had long lavender color hair and she was wearing white kimono with blue lining a chest armor plate with shoulder guards and forearms bracer, quad plate armor and finally a pair of plated shin guard that connect to a pair of steel plated boots. Her armor is white with blue lining like her kimono was. This was Naruto best friend Hyuga Hinata.

The other one had long brown hair and she was wearing a black robe which was open up showing her to be wearing a leotard. She also carrying a rod with her. This was Naruto other best friend Hyuga Hanabi who also the twin sister of Hinata.

Naruto smiled as he saw his best friends "Hello Hinata and Hanabi." he called out to the two which caused them to look in his direction.

Upon seeing the blond haired boy that they had a crush on both girls smiled brightly.

"Naruto-kun"! Both girls happily exclaimed in perfect unison as they ran up to him and nearly tackle him to the ground and proceeded to hug Naruto tightly which he enthusiastic returned.

"I remember how they met." Tsukihitomi commented to herself.

(Flashback Begin)

It was several years ago and Tsukihitomi was at the park watching her twin six years old daughters playing with each other. They were far away from the other parents since she caught some of the children picking on her daughter Hinata. She talked to the parents but a lot of them just go with the excuse of kid being kids. But she didn't accept that excuse for bullying so she move her daughters closer to the forest. So they just play with each other now. She then took notice of a green hair women approaching while carrying a parasol. She also took notice of a blonde seven year old boy who was with the women.

Yuuka smiled at the sight of the two girls playing volley ball as she approached with her adopted son, she also took note of the women watching them. She decide that she would introduce herself and her son, so walking over to the woman she stopped in front of her and said.

"Hello, my name is Kazumi Yuuka and this is my son Uzumaki Naruto. Say hello Naruto."

"Hello ma'am." Naruto said.

Tsukihitomi smiled. "What a polite little boy, my name is Hyuga Tsukihitomi."

"Naruto why don't you go introduced yourself to those young ladies over there while me and Tsukihitomi talk. Maybe you can make friends with them.

Naruto smiled. "Hai Kaa-san." he said as he ran off.

Naruto ran up to the two girls with a wide grin on his face, he stop in front of the girls and said 'hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto want to be friends?"

The girls stopped playing and looked at the boy, but with different expressions. In Hinata's case there was good deal of shyness and curiosity. On the other hand Hanabi gave the boy a hard look of suspicion in her eyes and on her face. Which to her confusion the boy just brushed off as if he hadn't even noticed it.

That's when she decided to look deeper and what she saw surprised her. In his eyes she saw his kindness and in his body language she saw no signs of aggression. She quickly came to the conclusion that her initial reaction to this boy was wrong, he was not like the others. Hanabi's eyes and expression softened at that realization.

Hinata was the first to respond "I am Hyuga Hinata." The shy girl stuttered out.

"And I am Hyuga Hanabi, Hinata's twin sister." Hanabi then continued. "I am sorry if I came off as mean." She pulled her sister into a side hug. "But my sister has been the target of bullies and it's hard for me to trust people." Hanabi finished sadly.

Naruto smiled "It's good to meet you both." He then addressed Hanabi directly and said "Don't worry about it." Naruto comforted, easily accepting her apology, there was also a look of understanding on his face. His faced hardened a little "And if anyone tries to bully Hinata or you again they will have to answer to me. I hate bullies."

Both girls smiled at that.

"So do you want be my friends." Naruto asked again with a happy smile.

"Sure." both girls exclaimed excitedly at the exact same time.

"All right. So what kind of game do you want to play?" Naruto asked the girls, still smiling.

Hanabi responded. "Why don't we play soccer? Since there are so few of us and we don't have even numbers one of us will be the goalie, which will be me this round since I suggested it. The first player to get ten points wins, the loser becomes the goalie."

Both Naruto and Hinata agreed. So with that they started to play and having fun as children should.

Naruto, Hanabi and Hinata continued to play and were having the time of their lives as they did so. When they would take a break they would just enjoy each other company while the girls smiled or laughed at Naruto's jokes and antics, which he would quickly join in. They would also talk to each other as well.

For Naruto it was great to finally have some friends his own age that he could play with.

For Hinata and Hanabi they felt the same. Not only that but to have someone who could make them smile and laugh so easily, it felt nice and it was something they wanted to hold on to.

It was when they started another round of playing with the ball that it happened. Naruto kicked the ball to hard and it landed into the forest area of the park that was nearby. He was about to go get the ball, when Hinata said softly "I'll get it."

"Are you sure, I was the one that hit it after all." all Naruto said

"Yes I am." Hinata shyly replied.

Hanabi looked worried. "Are you sure don't want me and Naruto to come with you."

Hinata smiled. "No I am sure I will be fine." she said as she ran off to get the ball.

Nearby

Four teens had just entered the park from the entrance that was close to the forest. These were Aiji, Ikuo, Sachio and the leader of this little gang that went by the name of Kai.

Kai was looking around for easy prey to push around. He didn't care whether he was caught or not, neither did his buddies. They have been doing this for years and no one has done a thing. He looked up and saw a ball as it flew into the trees not too far away. He smiled a secluded location, excellent he thought. When he recognized the girl that soon ran after it his smile became a cruel smirk.

"Boys, we just found our mark." Kai said with that they followed Hinata into the forest.

Hinata was looking for the ball for a bit and easily found it thanks to her Byakugan. She deactivated her bloodline when she spotted it and was about to walk over and pick it up. She stopped abruptly when she heard the sounds of leaves being crunched and quickly turned around to look. Her heart dropped as she recognized the boys who were in front of her.

"Well what do we have here? It's our favorite Hyuga we like to push around." Kai said as Aiji went over and picked up the ball.

Hinata just backed up and did not say anything.

"What the little Hyuga princess thinks she's too good to talk to us commoners". Kai continued as he and his buddies moved forward.

"Yeah those Hyuga bastards think they're so special." Sachio spat.

Why don't we teach them a lesson by beating up their pathetically heiress." Ikuo said. Disgusted by the girl in front of him who was tearing up.

Hinata was upset as her tears began to flow, upset because of her weakness. The four boys continued to advance on her. However in her upset state something was building within of her.

With Naruto and Hanabi

A few minutes past and Naruto was beginning to sense something, he could not tell what it was or its exact location. He only knew that it was close by. He was getting a bad feeling that it had something to do with Hinata.

"Hanabi! Activate your Byakugan and search for Hinata." Naruto called having been told of the Hyuga's doujutsu by the girls.

"Right." Hanabi replied as she activated her Byakugan and looked, then gasped. "Naruto she is being cornered by four guys, I recognize them as the ones me and mother caught bullying her." Hanabi angrily exclaimed.

"Shit." he cursed. He hated when he was right about things like this. He grabbed a shocked Hanabi and disappeared in a Mind Step.

With Yuuka and Tsukihitomi

About two hours have passed since Naruto went to plays with the girls and Yuuka could say that she really like this women named Tsukihitomi. They became fast friend as they talked about their children, the situation with the Hyuga and the elders of the clan as it related to Hinata and Hanabi. They also talked about other random gossip that was not very important as well.

However when Tsukihitomi went to check on her daughters she could not see them or Naruto for that matter. She immediately activated her Byakugan and looked around, the first thing she saw was Hinata surrounded by bullies not that far away. She was about rush to the scene. When Yuuka said. "Don't worry Naruto and Hanabi are already on the way, however we should head over there so things don't get out of hand." Placating Tsukihitomi as she was about to argue. They quickly got up from the bench and went towards where Hinata was.

With Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi

Naruto and Hanabi appeared on the scene just as Hinata broke. Her eyes glowed blue.

"Get away from me." She screamed.

Water suddenly was dumped on the four boys from the sky with the force of a fire hose, driving the boys into the dirt and causing Aiji drop the ball. The event though shocked and confused Hinata so she was not prepared to defend herself.

Kai was the first to recover and moved to punch Hinata in the face. "You magic using trash. I will make you pay for that." Kai roared.

Hanabi enraged by the sight. "Leave my sister alone." She roared.

Her eyes glowed red in her anger and a small explosion hit Kai in the face knocking him ten feet backwards. It was weak so the boy recovered quickly.

She was surprised by the event but quickly got over her surprise as they still has a situation on their hands.

"Another one, guys." He said to his cronies who had just managed to get back to their feet.

"Let teach these two a lesson they won't soon forget. We can add that little bastard over there for fraternizing with trash." Kai said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto was seething and he had seen enough as he watched Hanabi take a defensive Juken stance in front of a distraught Hinata, her Byakugan activated. Which halted the other thugs advance. So he Mind Stepped in front of Kai as his Psi Blades shot out from his fists, he place them in a scissors position near Kai neck, close enough to draw a bit of blood to how the boy Naruto meant business. Kai started to sweat at this turn of events.

Naruto said "You are going to listen to me very carefully. You and your thugs are going to walk away after I remove my blades from your neck and if I catch you give problems for anyone else I will find you and it won't be pleasant. Besides you were dreaming if you thought you even had a chance. Hanabi or Hinata when she gains confidence alone could have easily taken all of you out."

"Yes, they won't be doing this to anyone else. I will personally make sure of that." A voice called out soon shown to be Yuuka as she and Tsukihitomi appeared on the scene. Naruto dismissed his blades and step backed going over to Hinata who was being comfortingly embracing by Hanabi. Both girls were crying after the ordeal, Hinata because of what she just been through and Hanabi because she was not there to protect her sister. Naruto proceeded to join in and hugged the two girls to comfort them, weeping for the exact same reason as Hanabi did.

The green haired women looked at the scene of her son crying for the girls, she then looked back to the bullies and let loose killing intent which froze them in place and causing them to sweat profusely as they saw their own deaths.

"You four are coming with me" Yuuka said as she stepped next to them and created a odd summoning circle. They soon vanish from sight.

This left Tsukihitomi there alone with the children. She quickly walked over to the crying children, she knelt down and pulled them into a tight hug.

Hinata said through her tears, "No more. I won't be this weak or helpless ever again, I will grow stronger."

Tsukihitomi smiled at her daughter. "You will my daughter and we will be there to help you on your way." With Hanabi nodding in respond and a Hell yeah from Naruto.

"Language Naruto-kun." Tsukihitomi chided.

'Sorry." Naruto said nervously hearing the stern tone in the women voice.

(Flashback End)

'They grew up so much. I so happy for my girls.' Tsukihitomi thought in her head.

"Anyway all of you have to go off now and finish your graduation." Yuuka said which the three Academy Students remember the reason why they here. Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi entered the academy after saying good bye to their parents. They kept on walking until they reached their classroom and entered the room, which was surprisingly empty. With only Iruka there and one student. Naruto remembered that particular student very well. He was that creepy emotionless guy known as Sai. Iruka turned around and looked at them.

"You three are late and the others are already doing their graduation test. But I am still letting you guys take the test." Iruka said while taking out a lot of dowsing rods.

"What is this test Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's called the Dowsing Challenge. You have to pick your party members by using Dowsing Rods. But I don't know if you'll be able to find a good match now since I told them after they finished the challenge to go home and say good bye to their parents and then head off into the unknown world." Iruka said.

"Why not just make us a party right now just all of us including Sai." Naruto asked.

"Hmmm that is smart thinking since I think everyone else has already formed adventuring groups and the result would be the same. So okay then but you guys will have to think up a name for yourselves and try to find a reliable way to send some of the income and treasure you collect back to Konohagakure. Remember while you are an adventuring band now you are still representing Konohagakure out there." Iruka said while taking out a bag filled with basic supplies. He then handed it to Hinata and started heading towards the door.

"Just be safe out there. It is a big world filled with danger." Iruka said as he walked out of the classroom.

"So what class are you Sai?" Naruto asked very carefully since he can r never tell if Sai going to insult him or not.

"I'm a Spy Dickless." Sai simply said.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto shouted at Sai. He was always so confused when Sai called him that.

"Anyways I'm not actually a Spy that was a lie. I'm actually a Scholar." Sai said while bring out a book.

"So that is reason why you are wearing the clothes of a Scholar and have a Grimoire as well." Hinata commented.

"It is Miss Priestess. But we should go right now." Sai said emotionlessly.

Xxxxx

Soon the group were stepping outside of the Academy. Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi were shocked at the fact that their parents were there. Naruto was amazed that Yuuka stayed. She was actually carrying a scroll. Hiashi and Tsukihitomi were there as well holding a scroll and a blank folded up banner.

"I'm very proud of you mine son. Now when you on this adventure please be safe. I love you my son and I will miss you so very much." Yuuka said as she hugged her son tightly to her as tears were flowing down her face.

"I will Kaa-san and I will miss you too. I love you Kaa san". Naruto replied while crying as well.

Not too far away another Mother was fusing over her daughters.

"Please be safe, know that I will always love and be proud of the both of you, no matter what. I will miss you both terribly." Said a crying Tsukihitomi to her daughters as she hugged them tightly.

"We will Kaa san, we love you too." The twins said as they hugged their mother, crying just as hard.

After Yuuka had finally let Naruto go. Hiashi came up to him his face emotionless and a dark aura surrounding him causing Naruto to sweat bullets.

"Keep an eye on my daughters Uzumaki Naruto. Keep them safe." Hiashi said to Naruto while glaring at the Uzumaki boy. Naruto was always a bit disturbed by Hiashi's glare, thinking that if he did anything to the girls. That Hiashi would hunt him down and brutally murder him with a katana. Naruto just nodded his head rapidly.

Yuuka walked up to the mother and daughter trio just as they separated from their hug. "Hinata, Hanabi I consider you my daughters just as I see Naruto as my son. You girls will take good care of him right." Yuuka asked the twins.

"We will." the twins replied.

Yuuka proceed to hug the two girls and whispered I love you to them, which they returned.

"I will do my best, since it is the job of a Scholar to think up tactics." Sai said as emotionless as ever.

"Take this with you. These scrolls have supplies and money for you. Also try to think up your own banner as well." Yuuka said while the parents gave the items to the group.

"Goodbye everyone!" Naruto said while the group started heading for Konohagakure gates.

"Remember to come back and visit anytime you like." Tsukihitomi called out to the group. They soon were past the open gate which started to close right behind them. Showing they were the last group to go out of Konohagakure.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well this is the start of a new story. Which I doing for Ryuujin96. This story will actually have a interesting concept which all of you just seen. Plus this Naruto world not everything is as it seems. That all I got to say.

Yuuka: A mysterious women who adopted Naruto when he awaken his powers which destroy his apartment. There bonds is similar to that of a Mother and Son bond. Even though they not related. It is a strong bond.

Job Class Scholar: Experts in the theory of warfare, Scholars provide battlefield support and wear academic robes. They also good in ancient material theory which all them use there Grimoire to access different schools of magic. They highly skill in sensory types of ability. The tradeoff is the fact they have little to no offensive abilities. Sai is a Shinobi Scholar.

Job Class Priestess: Priestess aligned themselves to different Gods or Goddess to grant them ability. They both capable in combat and different sorts of divine magic or miracles. Priestess are very good healers. Priestess is actually part of a job order known as Cleric which has several different variant. With Miko being similar to them. Hinata Deity is currently unknown at the moment.

Magic: It is produce by mana which is actually just spiritual part of chakra that not fuse with the physical aspect of chakra. Only people with good control to balance the ratio to make it. Can use this. Basically Mana is actually just another form of chakra due to ratio difference to produce it.

Thank you very much Ryuujin for helping out. Since I doing this story for you I'm very glad to do it. Also thank you very UnitedOpsery1991 for beta reading this chapter both of you two are the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto is own by Kishimoto. Touhou Project is owned by ZUN. Various class term are from various RPG games including Dungeons and Dragons and Final Fantasy series. Mark Frey is owned by Girthana Zero

Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi, best friends since childhood have set out into a world they know nothing about. To survive they only have each other to rely on and a strange boy named Sai. They must learn quick, gather allies or die at the hands of their future enemies. NaruHarem.

Naruto: The Adventurers

Chapter 2: New Faces

The group consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi and Sai have been walking for a couple of hours now. Hanabi was sticking close to Naruto, with a troubled look on her face as she glanced at Hinata from the corner of her eye, if Hinata noticed she did not say anything about it. They haven't encounter anything odd at all yet. So they continued along the path looking for their first adventure. While they kept on walking they took notice of something approaching them. Which was revealed to be a person spinning as they drew nearer.

"Is that a person spinning around in place?" Naruto asked out loud. The group stopped and waited for said person to get closer. It appeared to be a women who has aquamarine hair and eyes. Her hair is decorated with a very frilly red bows (the frills are white), and part of her hair is tied under her chin with a bow. Her dress is red with white frills on the bottom and an enormous white kerchief on top; the bottom also has a medium aquamarine swirl resembling the "厄" (misfortune) kanji at the bottom. She also wears knee-length black boots and has D-cup size breast.

The spinning women kept on spinning until she stopped in front of the group.

"Eh, who are you?" Naruto asked a bit cautiously since the strange women was just spinning earlier. Which got all of them on guard. The women just looked at them.

"Oh, hello my name is Kagiyama Hina." Hina introduced herself.

Naruto telepathically probed her for hostile intent and nothing more, not sensing anything ill intent Naruto smiled relaxing his guard. With this action Hinata, Hanabi and Sai stood down as well.

"Hello Hina my name is Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you." He pulled the twins into a hug causing both girls to blush. "These two beautiful girls are Hyuga Hanabi and Hyuga Hinata." Both blushing girls smiled and said hello. "And that guy over there is Sai." Naruto pointed out the last member of his team by turning his head to look at the pale skinned boy. Sai merely nodded his head in greeting.

Hina smiled and said. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Is there a reason why you were spinning earlier Hina-san?" Hinata asked.

"I just like spinning." Hina replied.

"You like spinning?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes I just like spinning." Hina simply said.

"Are you going anywhere important?" Naruto asked Hina as he felt that she would be a valuable member of his team.

"No, I was just wandering around." Hina replied.

"Eh, do you what to join us?" Hanabi asked easily catching Naruto's intention.

"Sure." Hina said

'The aura's of these four children are just filled with misfortune to come. The cute blonde has such a huge aura of misfortune surrounding him like a burden.' Hina though in her head.

'I wonder what this misfortune is.' Hina thought.

"We should make camp somewhere." Sai commented without emotion while looking up to see the sun was slowly going down. Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Sai and their new tag along Hina started walking until they came across a clearing.

Soon they made camp. Naruto was helping Sai with putting several of the tents up. Hanabi was getting the cooking fire and pot ready. While Hinata was preparing dinner. Hina was helping out with the tents. Soon everything was in order. Once dinner was ready they all sat around the fire and started to eat.

The group finished their meal quickly. After everyone was done Sai took the plates away to wash them in a nearby stream. Naruto then looked at Hina.

"So Hina what are you really doing out here by yourself anyway?" Naruto asked

"I already told you. I was just wandering around. Actually I also collect things as well." Hina replied.

"What kind of things?" Hinata asked.

"Just things normal people would consider odd that is all." Hina simply said.

"Still how do you not get dizzy when your spinning like that?" Hanabi asked.

"I just don't." Hina simply replied soon Sai came back to the camp site carrying clean plates.

"We should now discuss the sleeping arrangements." Sai commented.

We could both sleep with Naruto-kun." the twins said at once, though Hinata and Hanabi had different yet the same reasons for wanting to sleep with Naruto.

"I don't think that be such a good idea if I sharing the same tent as you two." Naruto commented.

'Misfortune' Hina muttered to herself.

"Why not Naruto-kun?" the twins asked yet again while Sai was just writing something down.

"Because I afraid of what your father would do to me if he find out." Naruto said with a shiver.

"Please Naruto-kun let us sleep with you." the twin said while both were putting on a puppy dog eye look.

"Okay." Naruto sighed quickly relenting knowing he wouldn't win this argument., "Yay!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she hugged Naruto tightly. Hanabi said nothing, but she smiled in relief as she hugged the blond boy just as tightly as her sister did. This action by the girls caused Naruto to heat up and blush crimson.

"I will just sleep under the stars." Hina spoke up.

Naruto looked at Hina and nodded. sighing again as his blush receded. he Then smiled widely if he was going to get his ass kicked at least the reward was worth the pain, most people don't even get that for comfort.

"So shall we be on our way girls." Naruto said lightheartedly, hugging Hinata and Hanabi closer causing Hinata to giggle and Hanabi to follow suit despite herself. Naruto pulled them towards their tent.

Hina smiled and said "So cute."

Sai responded in a flat tone. " There goes the happiest dead man I have ever seen, but considering that he has two hot females wanting to sleep with him that is understandable. Maybe I was wrong about him not have a dick.

Hina looked confused. So Sai continued. "If Hiashi, their father finds out...well let just say that it won't be pleasant for Naruto."

"Oh." But in her mind Hina continued. 'So that's the misfortune I felt when I first saw that blond boy or at least apart of it.' She amended.

After that there was silence between the two .

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto along with Hinata and Hanabi flopped on to his bed roll, with the girls on top. Hinata was happily embracing him, while Hanabi was cling to him for comfort.

Naruto spoke. "Hinata chan, Hanabi chan is there anything you want to talk about, is there anything bothering either of you?"

Hanabi looked at Hinata expectantly as if pleading for her to agree to talk.

Hinata detached her self and smiled as she paused in thought. She felt bad for worrying them, but she promised herself long ago that she would never show weakness ever again. So with her smile still in effect she looked her best friend and beloved little sister in the eyes as she reply." No Naruto-kun, not tonight at least and I'm fine so you don't have to worry about me so much. Neither do you Hanabi."

"Good night Naruto kun, Hanabi chan." She said softly and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Good night Hinata chan/ Hinata-neechan", both Naruto and Hanabi returned.

She then got into one of the set up sleeping bags and soon enough she fell asleep.

Naruto frowned. He couldn't sense any fear or doubt in Hinata or any other negative emotion for that matter. He could sense all of her positive feelings emotions, they were very strong, it was like she was using her positive feelings to suppress her negative. Damn she certainly got good at controlling her emotions. He thought.

Naruto sighed and hugging Hanabi tightly to comfort her because he knew that her sister's respond had upset her, he also did it so he could comfort himself as well. Naruto could feel through their bond that Hanabi was afraid and worried for her sister and so was he. This was the reason he gave up so easily and let them stay with him.

" You have been unusually apprehensive Hanabi-chan is there something you wanted to talk about." Naruto asked.

"I am unsure now though I was hoping to. But I wanted Hinata-neechan to be apart of this conversation so we could talk about our problems together." Hanabi replied.

Naruto answered. "It seems like we all have anxiety about this journey, even Sai I can tell is not immune. He may need the most help, due to his lack of emotion. But you know I'm just as worried as you are about Hinata and just as afraid about this journey we have started, you are not alone in feeling that way. I am confident that Hinata will open up when she's ready to. We will be there for you"

Hanabi look up into Naruto's eyes and smiled . "Thank you Naruto-kun your words make me feel better and I promise that I will be there for you when you need me just like I know Hinata will be." Hanabi said smiling. Naruto smiled back and kissed her forehead. After that both of them soon went to sleep in each others arms. But either of them took notice that Hinata was awake the whole time. Hinata smiled, not bothered at all by Naruto's and her little sisters closeness.

'I am not going to show weakness ever again.' Hinata thought in her head before sleep finally claimed her.

Xxxxxxxx

Deep in Land of Earth at an abandon ruin. A man walked out of the ruin. He had brown hair and black and silver boots, black pants, black silk shirt, black clawed gauntlets, long black and silver coat with silver epaulettes and a crimson tribal design. He was carrying twin serrated estoc. This men is Mark Frey a Astral Knight. Following him out were two women that could be considered sisters.

The younger one had red eyes and blond hair. She wears a yellow blouse with poofy sleeves and a red dress which goes about halfway up her chest and has black straps over the shoulders. Over the dress there is a red apron which has a wheat pattern at the bottom, and her red hat has a cluster of blue grapes on the front. She did not have any footwear. She also has E-cup size breasts. This is Aki Minoriko, Goddess of the Abundant Harvest.

The older one had yellow-orange eyes and short blond hair with red autumn leaves. She wears a long red-orange dress with a darker red at her middle and arms and more orange towards the bottom and ends with leaf-shaped cut-outs around. There is a white collar at the top of the dress. Under the white collar there is something that resembles a name tag, with three buttons next to it. She has white socks and black shoes. She had B-cup size breasts. Her name is Aki Shizuha the older sister of Minoriko and also the Goddess of Autumn Leaves. Together both sisters are consider Goddess of Fall Season. Also Idols as well.

"So Mark-kun did this ruin have the resource you seek?" Minoriko asked the men who just smiled at her.

"Yes and we going back to camp right now. The Scarlet Sisters should be waking up now and my troops should be keeping them entertain before I come back." Mark replied.

"Are you going to pay attention to them more than us?" Shizuha asked with a jealous looked on her face.

"No I love all of you equally and you should remember that. I know you have this fear of being ignored and unloved due to your occupation. But I never going to do that to you. Plus my troops are protecting both you and your sister. So don't you forget that." Mark said calmly to Shizuha as he gently grabbed her face and kiss her. Which greatly pleased the older Aki sister. He finished the kiss and then pulled away from her and then kissed Minoriko. When he was finished both sisters had a look of pure bliss on their faces.

"You are a very good kisser that's for sure." Minoriko commented shyly.

"I think it comes from my heritage."But anyway let get back to camp. I have to assemble some of the troops so we can start mining and collecting the resource." Mark said soon all three of them just kept on walking.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere deep underground. There was a underground society that no one in the shinobi world even knew about. This underground society was around for many years. It was simply known as Deep Underground. The inhabits really don't know much about the surface world. But there was various passageways to the surface world. Someone was heading toward one of those passageways. This appear to be a tall and curvy women. She had long dark brown hair. Also she was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon. She also had F-cup size breast and she had large black wings. Her name is Utsuho Reiuji she is a hell raven. Some people call her Okuu.

"I wonder if the surface world is just like master said it would be?" Okuu asked herself.

"But how long will it take me to reach the surface?" Okuu kept talking to herself. One can tell she sounded a bit slow. Soon Okuu spread her large black wings and took off into the air.

Xxxxxxx

Approaching a hotel in the land of fire was women who appear to be seventeen years old of age. She was wearing a maid outfit as she had sliver hair and dark blue eyes. Her maid outfit was blue and white and had a green ribbon. She was carrying a stop watch with her. She had B-cup size breast. The women was looking at the stop watch. This women was simply known as Sakuya Izayoi a traveling maid.

"I have to turn in for tonight. I'll be able to reach the village my client lives in tomorrow." Sakuya muttered to herself as she went into the hotel and check herself in.

Xxxxxx

It was morning of the next day and Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Hina and Sai just finish eating breakfast. Soon the group started packing up their campsite and they were soon on the road yet again. The group kept on walking. They didn't encounter anything on their journey so far.

"I got to say we're pretty lucky that we haven't encountered any bandits on our way here. But what is this village we are going to anyway?" Naruto asked

"I believe it is called Kon Village and it just a few minutes away right now." Hinata replied except something in the air felt off. She knows the routes to Kon Village normally is filled with people traveling. But they hardly encountered anyone on this route at all.

'I am sensing massive amounts of misfortune up ahead.' Hina thought to herself while sensing a huge wave of sorrow that seems to be coming from the towns direction. She also took notice that everything was to quiet.

"Something is wrong." Naruto commented since he just realized there was no ambient sound at all. It just dead silence.

"Everything just feels wrong." Hanabi commented since something was setting off her danger senses.

"I say we prepare for battle before entering the village." Sai emotionlessly said.

"That I can agree on everyone let get ready for battle. I have a funny feeling we are going to be in a lot of trouble right soon." Naruto said with a serious tone in his voice. He was picking up some kind of odd brainwaves and they seem to hostile. Hinata and Hanabi got there weapons out while Sai Grimoire was floating in the air now. Whatever was happening in the town they were going in prepared that's for sure.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is the second chapter of the story. With what you can see not that much action happen in this chapter. But it introduced several new characters. But next chapter is going to be very interesting that for sure.

Kagiyama Hina: A odd women that Naruto group met at the beginning of there journey. She has seems to have love for spinning around and not becoming dizzy at all. She also sense misfortune as well.

Utsuho Reiuji: She is also known as Okuu. She is Hell Raven that came from area known as the Deep Underground. She kind of slow but have a strong desire to see the surface world.

Aki Sisters: Twin Goddess that govern the Fall Season. They also very popular idols as well.

Omake Scene

Hina Climax

It was the middle of the night at Naruto group campsite and everyone was sleeping right now. Everyone except Hina who was actually up and about. She was spinning around in place except she wasn't making no noises at all. Plus dark aura was coming off of Hanabi, Hinata and Sai. This aura went into Hina body while she kept on spinning. She then stopped and simply exhaled.

"They really don't have that misfortune but at least there fortune should improve now." Hina said then remembered about Naruto who misfortune is very huge.

"Maybe I can get rid of that misfortune." Hina muttered to herself and started to spin in place yet again. Soon a massive aura of misfortune came off of Naruto body and started heading into Hina like flood. She kept on spinning for a while until she abruptly stopped. She then fell on her knees with a massive blush on her face. She was breathing very heavily. She was also feeling very light head and her emotion were running a bit wild just now.

"I thinking I was actually getting off on it." Hina muttered to herself clearing very embarrassed since this never happen to her before until just now.

"I think I just go to bed right now and try to forget this incident." Hina muttered to herself and soon went to sleep.

Thank you very Ryuujin96 for helping out with this chapter and beta reading as well. You are the best buddy ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto is own by Kishimoto. Touhou Project is owned by ZUN. Various class term are from various RPG games including Dungeons and Dragons and Final Fantasy series. Mark Frey is owned by Girthana Zero. Lord William is owned by Ryujin96.

Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi, best friends since childhood have set out into a world they know nothing about. To survive they only have each other to rely on and a strange boy named Sai. They must learn quick, gather allies or die at the hands of their future enemies. NaruHarem.

Naruto: The Adventurers

Chapter 3: The Arrival to Soul City.

Naruto and his team sped through the forested path towards the city, fast enough that they would get there quickly but not so fast they would be unprepared for threats. Condensing what would have been a weeks journey by walking into a little over day. As they traveled the forest gave way to a large man made clearing where they could see their destination in the distance. So they sped up further and in a few minutes stopped at the front gate.

There were two guards that they could see at the front gate , but everyone could sense the other guards that were close by.

"Who goes there!" The guard on the left said. As the team finally came withing ten feet of the gate.

I am Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha and these are my Teammates Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Hanabi, Sai and Kagiyama Hina we have come here because we felt a disturbance that originated from this place.

"First, show us your traveling papers." the guard standing on the right ordered.

Frowning Naruto handed over his papers and his team followed suit except for Hina.

"I am sorry sir but no one without proper documentation is allow into the city". Lefty said.

"I will take full responsible for her." Naruto responded.

This caused Hina to frown, but she said nothing.

"Hmmm.' Righty was in thought. "You'll have to wait then, I'll send someone to get the captain of the guard." He motioned for a messenger boy, after some time a skinny lad in simple clothes appeared at the open window that was above the gate. "Go get the captain boy." Righty said

Lefty examined their papers and handed them back." Everything seems to be in order." said lefty as he hand back the papers to Naruto. Some time passed and then the gate was opened and a man dress in full plate armor came out. His armor was decorated with thick gold lining and there was a symbol of a lion on the chest plate the armored collar was a bit higher than normal and on it was officer marking.

The man looked at each of Naruto team's before settling on Hina, a look of recognition came into his eyes. Naruto noticed this and his eyes narrowed, but the blond said nothing.

"I am Yamada, captain of the guard. you have been cleared to enter the city, I have been ordered to bring you to my lord as he wishes to speak with you about a growing problem we are having. Please follow me and I will escort you to his throne room."

Naruto nodded and followed the captain with his team falling into step with him.

"There appears to be a lot of guards on duty?" Hinata commented as she saw many guards.

"Yeah, I heard this place is a hub. So why are there no civilian wandering around?" Hanabi commented.

"I sense misfortune' Hina thought in her head.

'Whatever it was I sensed earlier it has gone under ground.' Naruto thought to Hinata and Hanabi. The girls mentally nodded.

"The reason for the added security and lack of civilian activity will soon be made clear." Yamada replied.

After that the trip was silent as they walked along the street heading towards the central tower, which was a tall black spire like structure. It's design was so different from the Hokages tower that they all knew.

It wasn't long before they reached the tower and were quickly let in without a word from the guards. Captain Yamada lead the team through the halls and to a large set of double doors.

The captain opened the doors and entered the room with the Konoha team following him inside. It was a large and highly decorated room, with the most notable things being the portraits along the walls. At the end of the room was a large golden throne, the seat was made of blue velvet and the arms rests ended with golden lions heads. Naruto and his companions shifted their focus from the throne to the man that sat on the throne. It would not take an expert to tell that this man was a warrior. He had a strong looking face with brown hair, that was in a crew cut and brown eyes that were harden and full of intelligence. He has a broad muscular build. His dress is consisted of a breast plate armor with a lion symbol on it, iron gauntlets and armored boots. Brown leather pants and a while long sleeve tunic making itself known only by the fact that the sleeves were showing.

Captain Yamada walked across the room to stand in front of his lord. " Lord William I have brought the Konoha team here as you have ordered. There team leader is named Naruto Uzumaki" Yamada said.

"Thank you captain you may leave."Lord William said. Captain Yamada bowed and walked out of the room .

Naruto and his team walked forward to stand before the throne and bowed.

"First." William started as the Konoha team straightened. "I would like to say that it was fortunate that your team happened to be around the corner Uzumaki Naruto. I was about to send a mission request to Konoha, but it would have taken a week or more for the team to get there. Time we may not have had before the shit hit the fan."

"I am going to get straight to the point. There have been a series of murders in my city, the corpses later disappeared without a trace. Along with anyone that was examining the bodies. Add to that something has changed inside the Hidea compound, they have gone completely silent and they haven't responded to any of my requests for answers. This tell me they are hiding something. I feel that there's something more to these incidents and I want you and your team to get to the bottom of it."

"One question William-sama, where did these murders first start." Naruto asked as he sensed that this guy recognized Hina.

It started in the slums a little over two week ago. Other than that I have very little information to give you and I have no information on what happening in the Hidea compound. I don't want to resort to a full incursion yet without just cause as that may start a civil war, but I will not have anyone under my banner ignore me either. So I want you to resolve both matters as quickly as you can. Right now what's happening in the Hidea compound is more important, I need to know what they are doing and if it is a threat to my city. So I want you to bring me evidence of any wrong doing on the part of the Hidea, something I can show to the nobles so that I can act." William answered

"We'll do are best to deal with these matters fast. William-sama." Naruto responded.

William smirked and nodded "Then go my leaf brothers, I want status reports as you carry out your investigation.

Naruto nodded and replied "I can update you telepathically." With that said he and his team bowed again and left the room.

A few minutes later Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Sai and Hina were out of the tower and were walking towards the Hidea Compound when Naruto felt an odd presence. It was almost like it was calling out to him.

'I don't know what this feeling is but I can tell it's coming from the right.' Naruto Thought as he dashed to the right. Hinata and Hanabi followed a split second later, Sai and Hina looked at each other and then rushed off to catch up. It just so happened that the way they were going was directly towards the Hidea compound.

Soon Naruto came to stop in front of an odd sight. Hinata, Hanabi, Sai and Hina arrived moments later. They were rewarded with the sight of a winged girl that looked about Hinata and Hanabi's age standing over a rotten corpse as she poked at it. She kept on poking at the corpse.

Hinata and Hanabi looked like they were going to vomit, Sai looked like Sai. Hina looked as grossed out as Hinata and Hanabi. And Naruto he was transfixed with the girl completely ignoring the corpse.

"Why are you poking that corpse by the way?" Sai asked.

The women stopped poking the corpse with her foot and looked up she smiled as she noticed the group.

"Oh, hello my name is Utsuho Reiuji. Though I prefer to be called Okuu. May I ask who you all are." Okuu said with a smile on her on her face.

Naruto snapped back to reality and said with a smile. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, it nice to meet you Okuu."

"Hello, I'm Hyuga Hinata and this is my little sister Hanabi." Hinata introduce herself.

"Nee-san I can speak for myself." Hanabi said looking at Hinata with an annoyed look on her. She then smiled as she looked back at Okuu and said. " Hello as you know I am Hyuga Hanabi the smarter and stronger little sister of Hinata." Hanabi finished with a smirk and was promptly elbowed in the ribs by Hinata.

"Ouch, nee-san!" Hanabi whined.

"I'm Kagiyama Hina." Hina said with a smile, not bothered by the twins antics.

"And I am Sai". Sai said in a dead tone of voice.

With a smile still on her face Okuu said "It nice to meet you all."

So what do we do with that corpse." Said Sai while pointing at said corpse.

A fireball coming from Okuu was his answer, when it hit the corpse incinerating it.

"Well that's take care of that." Naruto said as Hinata, Hanabi and Hina sighed in relief.

Okuu was deep in thought and completely oblivious to the fact that she rid the source of other girls discomfort. Whatever the feeling was that brought her to the surface it was so very close, it was almost like it was standing right in front of her. She look over each of the people in front of her one by one, Okuu's eyes finally settled on Naruto and the feel hit her a hundred times hard then it every had before.

"I finally found you!" Okuu exclaimed happily as she cried happy tears as she threw her self at Naruto and hugged him tightly, crying all the while.

"..." was Naruto's response as he hugged the girl back. He felt a strong sense of happiness coming from her at the fact she found him. Oddly he could feel the same within himself as he felt the bond he had with this women, the only other time he felt a bond like this for someone was years ago with Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata and Hanabi were fuming, however they sensed how happy Naruto was, also they could sense the connection that Okuu and Naruto had. That didn't mean they wouldn't show her the pecking order.

Okuu pulled away suddenly no longer crying and exclaimed."I want to join your group Naru-kun!"

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the nickname and also was bewildered that she could stop crying on a dime like that. Pushing that from his mind he looked deep into her eyes, while he could sense that in the mental department she was rather slow he did see a fire deep within them. He looked to Hinata and Hanabi first, they looked annoyed but they nodded.

'What do you think.' He thought to the twins. He knew they accepted Okuu joining even if begrudgingly, but he wanted to hear their thoughts on the matter .

Hanabi thought back speaking for both herself and he sister.

'We aren't happy about this, but we sensed the same thing you did regarding this women. However we will show her where she stands in this relationship Naruto-kun.' Naruto nodded knowing they would say that.

He looked to Sai who just shrugged and then lastly to Hina who just nodded with a smile.

The blond looked back to Okuu and smiled while saying "Sure Okuu you're more than welcome to join us."

Okuu smiled brightly and hugged Naruto so tightly that he thought his spine was going to snap.

"Thank you Naru-kun, I swear you won't regret it." she said as she cried anew as she hugging Naruto tighter.

"Air." Naruto choked out. Okuu realized what she was doing and quickly released the blond and not a moment to soon as Hinata and Hanabi were ready to pounce on her.

"I'm sorry, I just was really excited." Okuu said while blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine don't worry about it Okuu." Naruto said with a smile that made said girl blush crimson.

"Ok, now lets head to the Hidea compound and see what's going on." Naruto said finally as he try to put his back in place. Okuu got a strong grip. He was met with a chorus of hai's.

With that they took to the roof tops and sped toward the compound.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Ruins.

Mark was standing outside as his man were busy mining. The reason he was standing outside was the fact that the original inhabitant of the ruins was back. It was a large dragon. The dragon that hovered in front of Mark was green in color, it snout was stubby and it had a set of four long horns on either side of its head and two that protruded from the back of its head. It had thick scales that were diamond shaped. It also had large bat like wings and a long tail which ended in a large club like weapon.

"Shot a Carbon Dragon. That should explain why it was so hard to breath in those ruins." Mark commented as he brought out his pair of estoc.

"I will show you the power of a Astral Knight." Mark said to the Carbon Dragon who just growled at him as it open it mouth wide as Mark jumped up into the air since he knew it was breathing out Carbon Monoxide. He then landed on top of the ruins as the Carbon Dragon looked at him.

"I'm not going to let you get back to your lair and kill off my men." But Mark knew despite what he said this was going to be extremely difficult fight. Since one really can't fight against Carbon Monoxide, all you could do was try to not breath it in.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at a Misty Lake in the Land of Mist. A tall man with black hair and wearing a black samurai robes. He also have a visor covering half of his face since no one can't see his eye. He was carrying a katana.

"Traveling alone is always kind of bothersome." the samurai said as he kept on walking.

"Kyyaaaa!" a female voice scream as the samurai quickly ran toward the direction of the scream. Soon he came across a sight of several men pulling a odd women out of the lake. She has dark blue hair and eyes, as well as small fins in the place of ears. She wears a frilly green leaf-patterned kimono which fades to teal at the bottom. In the place of legs, she has a blue-grey fish tail ending in two large fins. She also has E-cup size breast. This women was actually a mermaid as she was being stuff into a cage.

"This mermaid would make a fine sex slave." one of the man said.

"But we do have to break her in before we can sell her." another men said.

"Why not break her in right..." the men didn't say anymore as his head was severed from his body as the samurai was standing before the group of men.

"I giving you one warning let that women go or prepare to die." the samurai said as all of the slavers smirk.

"There is twelve of us and only one of you. I say we just fucking kill you right now." one of the slavers said.

"You then made a poor decision." the Samurai said as he charged at the group of slavers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Soul City

Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Sai, Hina and Okuu were concealed in shadows as they observed the gates that lead to a great mansion that is the Hidea compound.

"Well, that's an impressive mansion, even by Hyuga standards." Hanabi commented, Hinata just nodded.

"Right. Hinata, Hanabi activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see." Naruto asked the twins as the girls just nodded.

"Byakugan!" whispered both girls. The pupils in their eyes became outlined and their veins bugled around their eyes. The world around them became so much clearer. They focused on extending the range and using the X-Ray ability to see into the compound and began scanning the compound.

What the hell!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"I don't believe it, the inside of the compound is completely shielded from the Byakugan." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed. "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Naruto said grimly. "We will have to move closer." He continued. The others nodded. And with that the entire group disappeared into the shadows, moving like wraiths towards the compound. Completely unseen and deathly silent.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Sorry for taking so long. But my partner was having a hard time. But we finally manage to get this chapter done. Anyway the next chapter is going to be action pack that for sure.

Soul City: A city inhabitant by foreign who have a clan living in it city walls. The people of the Land of Fire call it Kon Village. There is a reason why the city is called Soul and it has to do with a famous clan that live there.

Carbon Dragon: A very dangerous type of dragon species that doesn't breathe out fire but Carbon Monoxide. Encounter with these dragons are deadly.

Mermaids: Humanoid with a fish like tail in place of legs that live in the ocean. This mermaid was found in a Freshwater Lake which is considered massively odd.

Thank you very much Ryujin96 for beta reading the chapter. You also help out a lot in this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto is own by Kishimoto. Touhou Project is owned by ZUN. Various class term are from various RPG games including Dungeons and Dragons and Final Fantasy series. Mark Frey is owned by Girthana Zero. Lord William is owned by Ryujin96. Nanashi is owned by J. Hellscythe.

Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi, best friends since childhood have set out into a world they know nothing about. To survive they only have each other to rely on and a strange boy named Sai. They must learn quick, gather allies or die at the hands of their future enemies. NaruHarem.

Naruto: The Adventurers

Chapter 4: Meeting Akyuu

Akyuu was walking to her father's study room as he had summoned her, she had a feeling of great nervousness. Soon she arrived at her destination and entered the room, little did she know that someone was following her. Her father sat regally in his chair as he went over his paperwork.

"So you finally arrived, please hit."

"Yes, father." Akyuu said quietly as she sat down.

I'm going to be blunt, you are the Child of Miare, a great honor that has...

You... prohibited... marrying.

You... not ….leave... compound

The nine year old girl only caught few words after her father said she was the Child of Miare. So she sat where she was numb with shock or perhaps in fear of what her father would do if she ran off prematurely or showed emotion.

You see within the Hidea clan there is a child who is reincarnated every 120 to 180 years this child is called the Child of Miare. They have the ability to remember anything they've seen once, however it comes at a cost as each reincarnation shortens their life span.

'I won't have a chance at a full life.'Akyuu though as struggled to not let the tears from her eyes fall 'Father won't allow me to marrying or even leave the compound.'

Than someone appeared behind her father,which startled her out of her shocked state. It was a woman with silver hair wearing a blue maids outfit

She saw her father stand up. " Ah this is Christine Silverheart the person I've hired for your protection.

The mysterious Women had a look in her eyes that promised death and it was directed at the man in front of her, Akyuu was frozen in fear and rightly so.

Her father, however was not. He did not even know that his life was about to end.

"Your contract has been terminated and so is your life." Said Silverheart coldly.

"Whaat..."The man did not get to finish as time slowed down to a complete stop, just before time stop completely the man saw the flashing blade of a knife.

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto group was slowly making there way to the Compound. They were trying to find a effective way to approach this when suddenly all of them sense a killing intent.

Then Naruto couldn't sense anything coming from the Hidea compound, a few moments later, his eyes widened in shocked as he hunched over due to the migraine he got from feeling the deaths of so many in an instant.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked in worry.

"I...I..I, someone just killed the entire clan except for one person and they did it in what felt like an instant." Naruto said in shock. Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"Are you sure." Hanabi asked

"Positive." Naruto replied.

"But how is that possible." Sai jumped in.

"I don't know, who ever it was is gone now. Let get moving there's someone in need of aid." With that Naruto and his team charge into compound.

Xxxxxxx

Time resumed and Akyuu watched as her father fell over dead with his throat slit. Blood was everywhere, so Akyuu did what any nine year old would do, she screamed.

Akyuu ran from the room crying hysterically, trying to search for help. She didn't know if that monster was still around. She checked room after room to find more of her dead kin. Finally she ended up in the by some miracle in her little sisters room. She curdled up into a fetal position and continued to cry.

"Someone please help me." She pleaded as she was on the verge of a break down.

And her prayer were answered.

Naruto sensed it, whoever it was their mind was breaking. He quickly Mind Stepped away.

Hinata and Hanabi sensing what Naruto was about to do tried to call out a warning, but they were to late. Even if they had had the time their words would have fell on deaf hears.  
>Naruto appeared in the room and saw a little girl curdled up on the bed, she was no older than ten.<p>

The girl was startled by his sudden appearance and looked up with terror in her eyes, which diminished some when she saw him.

'She must have mistaking me for whoever did this.' Naruto thought sadly. He quickly went over to her side.

"I not going to hurt you, you are safe now." Naruto said gently

"You promise." Akyuu asked with tears streaming done her face still.

"I promise." Naruto said as he hugged the little girl. And Akyuu let him as she desperately needed comfort.

As he held the sobbing girl, Naruto reached out telepathically to his team. ' Hinata, Sai, Hanabi, Okuu and Hina are all alright?" the blonde asked his teammates.

"Fine Naruto, but we will have words when you get back." Where are you anyways." Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed, 'I'm with the survivor. She's only nine years old.'

Both Hinata and Hanabi gasped.

'So young, did she see?' Hanabi asked.

'Yes, yes she did.' Naruto sent back.

'I..I didn't know Naruto, I'm so sorry. ' Hinata responded, she was still angry at him but at least she knew why he rushed off like that. And it was only now that her anger had diminished some that she could sense his sadness.

Naruto sighed, 'It's not your fault Hinata chan, you have a right to be upset. I could have put the team in danger, at the very least I left myself vulnerable. However I am more acutely aware of a persons state of mind, I could feel that she was breaking and that she was calling out for help. I...I could not ignore that plea.

We will give these people a proper burial. Naruto san.' Hina cut in.

'Hai!' Hinata, Hanabi, Sai and Okuu exclaimed in unison.

'Thank guys, I will be down soon to help as well.' Naruto responded as he cut the link off.

He looked down to see that the girl had finally cried herself to sleep. So he carefully picked her up bridal style, and carried her down to the living room on the bottom floor of this large mansion. Naruto also used his telekinetic abilities to lift the blanket to follow him. Once he arrived he set the girl down on the coach and covered her up. He cloned himself so that she would not be alone if she woke up. With that he went to help his team.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mark dodged strikes from the Carbon Dragon with relative ease. The things kept on breathing out more of it deadly breath as it swung it club like tail at Mark.

"Slow and heavy." Mark said jumping and landing on the tail and running up.

Mark was feeling faint as he realized the dragon was releasing the carbon from the pores on it body but he jumped up and landed on a point he know will not emit carbon it wings.

"I'll end this in one strike." Mark said as he jumped down and stabbed into the dragon's side as the momentum dragged him and curved to the chest. Mark sheathed a sword as lightning engulfed his right hand. "LIGHTNING WING: FULL POWER!"

Soon everyone saw the dragon deatomize, before no trace of it was left. "Now will you idiots stop calling me an Astral Knight? I don't belong to a class because I diversify my training." Mark said sheathing his sword as he landed.

"So dreamy!" A group of females sighed.

"I'm not that special...still anyone who was near the dragon at any point, report to the doctor and healers. All work is suspended for two hours so rest up." Mark ordered.

As the crew left Mark sighed. "Half-Succubi being impressed with a little bit of lightning." Mark muttered. "How childish."

"To be fair, Lightning Wing is hardly a little lightning my lord." A female voice said. Mark saw a woman wearing what could be equated to black lingerie under a crimson armored hooded long coat. Next to her was a white wooded spear with a black metal head. Her hair was jet black while her eyes were jade green

"What do you want Lissandra?" Mark asked the woman, who is one of his officers.

"Just making sure you're okay. You're our esteemed leader. Saving us from slavers, brothels, corrupt lords. We need you." Lissandra said, as the Sorceress examined Mark

"Not true, my lord. Without you the camp would be chaos." Lissandra said. "Anyway that dragon all but confirmed that there's a treasure here. I'd bet my freedom on it."

"Then let's hope you're right." Mark said

"My lord! Join us! We'll feed you grapes!" A half-succubus called.

"No. Thank you though." Mark said.

"As you can see, you are popular, my lord." Lissandra said. "Your modesty is a draw but it blinds you to how important you are."

"I'll take your word for it...gonna take a nap." Mark said entering his tent. Lissandra shook her head as she left.

"My lord...can you really be so blind as to not see how my heart desires you?" Lissandra asked

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Misty Lake the men stand before the cage the mermaid was trapped in as all of the slavers were brutally slayed. The men took out his katana as the mermaid gasp as he then sliced at the cage. It then burst open freeing the trap Mermaid as the men just walked away.

"Wait were you going?" the mermaid called out.

"I just going back to my wandering. I just plain dislike slavers. So be safe then." the samurai said as he just kept on walking.

"What is your name?" the women called out as the samurai stopped in his tracks.

"My name is Nanashi what is yours if you asking for mines?" Nanashi asked.

"It's Wakasagihime." Wakasagihime replied.

"Well I hope you have a good day Wakasagihime. But I do say your voice and name are beautiful." Nanashi replied as he walked away leaving Wakasagihime by herself as she looked at the carnage the men left in his wake.

"He slay them all in one strike." Wakasagihime commented as she then looked back at her lake and then at the walking form of Nanashi.

"I really don't feel safe at my lake anymore. Maybe I should follow him?" Wakasagihime muttered to herself as she started dragging her self across the ground as she wasn't built for land. But she can get around. She soon started following after Nanashi. Three Hours later a lone men arrived at the lake as he observed the massacre.

"Those idiots screw up badly!" the men shouted in angry as he then took notice of the drag marks created by Wakasagihime.

"The mermaid left the lake as well. I know I shouldn't have hired slavers to due this job." the men said as he then took notice of one of the slavers body was nearby as he approached and stomped on it head.

Xxxxx

Even with their high physical abilities it took sometime for the job to be completed, five hours to be precise and it was getting late. The reason it took so long was they did not use any special powers. Just pure back breaking work, thankfully Akyuu did not awaken during that time. After the task was finished the real Naruto came in to the living room, the clone dispelling itself as soon as he saw his creator.

He looked sadly down at the girl before him as his team came up behind him.

Finally Naruto said, "She needs her sleep, we will stay the night and allow her to pay her respects in he morning. However we will only say in this room."

"Are you sure that alright!" Hanabi asked.

Okuu, piped up, "I'm sure it will be fine, I deal with dead all the time with my friend Orin when I was underground, I wish she was here." The team stayed up a while and chat before they went be bed.

Akyuu woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat from a nightmare. Tears silently falling from her eyes, she tried to go back sleep but was afraid to. So she quickly got off the couch and went over to where Naruto was. She nudged " Niisan." She called with tears in eyes. After two more calls Naruto was awake, he smiled at her calling him niisan.

"Yes, Akyuu-imouto-chan." If she felt comfortable this fast seeing him as a big brother figure then he embraced the idea of seeing her as his little sister.

"I had a bad dream... can I stay with you." Akyuu innocently asked.

"Of course imouto-chan, I won't let those nightmares bother you." Naruto said as he opened his sleeping bag. Akyuu smiled and jumped in.

"Thank you niisan." Akyuu said

"Your welcome. Goodnight imouto chan." Naruto said to her. Akyuu nodded and whispered a goodnight niisan. Some time later she fell asleep. Naruto smiled.

"Me and my team will look out for you now, Akyuu imouto-chan." Naruto whispered. And soon he to was asleep.

Xxxxxxx

Mark was staring off at the moon when he felt a someone behind him. He turned with his hands on his blades but relaxed when he saw who it was. It was a woman with long red and black hair that reached her ankles. Her eyes had black sclera and crimson irises with pentacles in them. She wore a black, crimson, and silver battle dress with a short frilled skirt and a corset top. She had thigh high black socks under black and silver armored boots, and four black crisscrossing belts, each holding their own weapon: A chain whip, a pair of daggers, a kukri, and a saber. On her right arm was a twisted gauntlet that looked like it was made of flesh, bone, muscle, and silver. She also had an I-cup chest.

"Good evening Mother." Mark said to Lilith, Queen of the Succubi.

"Hello my darling son. So...Goddesses and Vampires...going to add anything else?" Lilith asked messing with Mark. Many people believed she was against love but in truth she was open to it. Mark's father had been her true love until his untimely death.

"Not funny. Just because I am have Desire doesn't mean I'm collecting women. I love them, plain and simple." Mark said

"I know. You're just like your father, may the Fates mourn him." Lilith said. "Still what is it you are collecting?"

"Well my troops and I collecting Void Ores for our fight against the Knights of Amaterasu. We know that order is fake and with the information the two goddess gave to us. The order corrupted Amaterasu somehow through one of her shrines and artifacts. My troops will need better armor and weaponry. But due to the fact the Knights smeared our image with lies. No one can trust us since those knights have a good publicly since it was a legitimate order before those Vampire Knight took over." Mark said as he also have to make sure those Knights don't kill anymore innocent. Plus a lot of those Knight are now Tyrants Knight and he going to make sure none of them become Overlord Knight since that will require the death of the two Goddess.

"I see." Lilith said.

"How are things back home?" Mark asked.

"Fine. The Demon Lords have finally been able to work out a truce agreement. Seriously, why is it whenever a new Demon Lord is crowned they want war?" Lilith asked.

"No idea. I forgot who was it this time?" Mark asked.

"Lord of Fire Demons." Lilith said.

"Ah yes." Mark said. "I just hope the same doesn't happen when we can get Remilia to claim the Vampire Throne."

"Why the elder sister? The younger has more power." Lilith said.

"For Vampires, they measure worth in charisma, not power." Mark explained. "Of course our only worry is the Vampire Kurumi."

"I'm sure things will be fine...also I have a gift for you." Lilith said as she handed Mark a map. Mark opened it and noticed a magical marker on it. "Head to that marker and you'll find a very useful ally."

"Thank you Mother." Mark said. Lilith smiled

"I'll be going now. I love you." Lilith said

As Lilith left Mark sighed. "Shizuha, Minoriko...I know your there." Mark said

The two goddess walked out. "How did you know?" Shizuha asked

"Sensed you. Need something?" Mark asked

"Well umm...can we keep you company for the night?" Shizuha asked

"You sure? I'm half demon." Mark said

"We do not care about that." both of the sisters said at once.

"Then I'd be honored." Mark said

Xxxxx

Morning soon came and everyone woke at nine. Naruto and his friends took Akyuu to the Graves so that she could pay her respects, she gave a few words and a prayer. Not long after that they were walking past the compound gates on the their way to the central tower.

"Where are we going niisan". Akyuu asked Naruto causing both Hinata and Hanabi to smile When the Hyuga sisters found out about what Naruto did during the night and that Akyuu as they learned was her name saw him as her big brother both girls thought it was so cute. With the other two girls in the group feeling the same way.

"We are going to see the Lord, he will want to know what happened." Naruto replied

"Oh." was all Akyuu said. Soon they arrived and were standing in front of Lord William, Naruto told the lord that he sensed a hostile presence briefly before he and his arrived and Akyuu just finished telling them all what fate had in store for her. When Naruto and his team heard what fate was to befall Akyuu and the fact that she would not have a full life due to the fact that she was the Child of Miare they were for Naruto he was also enraged, he need to find out if there was anyway for her to have a full life.

"I see." William said. "Well, you still have the disappearances to look into and with what you have told me I am going to start a full mobilization of my army. But for now I think you all should head to an inn and get checked in, I have a feeling you will be here a while." As an after thought William added "Make sure you go to the best one. I will pay the expense."

"Your generosity is most appreciated William-sama." Naruto replied. But Naruto really would have preferred an Inn closer to where this whole incident began, however he could not turn down this offer. His mother taught him it be rude to turn down someone offer like that. William wrote out a voucher and gave it to Naruto.

Suddenly Okuu head turned in the direction of the Hidea compound.

"What is it Okuu?" Hinata asked as she took notice of Okuu behavior.

"I sense Orin's presence." Okuu exclaimed happily, with a smile on her face.

"Who is this Orin you speak of!." William demanded angrily. He was angry that someone had enter his city without permission. Causing the Konoha warriors to cringe and Akyuu to shake in fear and stick close to Naruto.

Okuu was not even phased by the look or the tone. Neither was Hina who was standing next to Sai. Okuu said with a smile " Oh, she my best friend and has been for a very long time, we worked together."

That quelled some of the Lords anger, while the fact that he was scaring a child returned him to a state of calm, however he was still disturbed by this new comer. William closed his eyes "Is that so... then a change of plan are in order." Williams reopened his eyes and continued. " I want you find her and bring her to me."

Okuu giggled and said, "Don't worry she will come to me, she knows where I am."

Meanwhile within the Hidea compound stood Rin Kaenbyou, better known by her nickname Orin. She has red eyes, deep red hair that was braided. She also had cat ear on her head. In her hair was two black ribbons . her outfit consisted of a black dress with green outlines that has decorations on it. She had C-cup size breast. She was pushing a wheel barrow. Finally there were several spirits circling her.

"Damn, they're already buried." Orin cursed before smiling "Oh well, there are plenty more that I can easily find."

She expanded her senses to see if she could find any other people who have died, preferably evil people. It was then that she sensed it, her head whipped in the direction of the energy she was sensing. she could easily recognize that energy signature. She also sensed a presence that called out to her and it wasn't her best friend.

"Okuu." Orin whispered and with that she disappeared.

Not a moment later Okuu found herself in a bone crushing hug.

"Okuu-chan it"s so good to see you again!" Orin exclaimed loudly as she hug the life out of her best friend.

"It's good to see you to Orin-chan." Okuu choked out as the winged women was slowly turning blue.

"Your choking the life out of her." Sai deadpanned. Hina just smiled.

"Misfortune." Hina said.

Xxxxxx

Christine Silverheart was walking through the woods as she was thinking about the clan she slaughtered. She could actually felt the twisted belief and nature the whole clan emitted. It was worst then some of the vampires she hunted. She might have take her job as a traveling maid but she was still a hunter.

"They deserved there fate to condemn a innocent life of no pleasure or anything. It seems humans are also worst. That little girl must now think I'm a monster. But I don't mind it at all. But if anyone were to find her at least she be able to have a normal life." Sliverheart said to herself as she kept on walking. She was always alone in this world even with her odd powers. She felt alone and without a sense of purposes.

Xxxxxxx

In a crypt long thought to be be abandon activity was brewing. Within the main chamber a sickly green light was being emitted, in this large chamber were many corpses, they filed the room there were so many of them. The only clear space was a ten by ten foot circle in the middle of the room that had ruins in-scripted on the floor. Standing in the center of the circle was an obscured humanoid form that was engulfed in some kind of energy, this energy was being transferred to the corpses. With the objective complete the transfer stopped and the shroud dissipated to reveal a figure who wore a black hooded robe and a bone necklace, to complete his outfit the tips of boots could be seen jutting out from the bottom of his robe. Little else could be told about the figure.

A few moment later the corpses began to stir and climb to their feet, crawling over each other in order to form ranks. After awhile they finally succeeded. Seeing they were ready the figure finally spoke.

"Go to the caverns." the figure ordered. With the order given his creations began to file out of the room.

Xxxxxxx

After apologized to Okuu and to the Lord for her uninvited entrance( William let it go as the girl was a friend of a Konoha warrior, though he still showed that he was displeased with Orin. Though the girl didn't care). They were dismissed and were on their way to find a good Inn, scratch that the best Inn as per the Lord instructions.

Along the way Orin kept glancing at Naruto, much to the irritation of Hinata and Hanabi and to the delight of Okuu because she knew what was going on. After getting some directions Naruto's group was in front of a building named the Bell-ford Inn. The group entered the inn and were impressed with the quality and how luxurious it was, Naruto walked up to the reception desk and gave the man the voucher for the luxury suite that would be able to house them all. After being given the keys Naruto quickly rejoined his team and they went up to their room and just relaxed or slept. It wasn't long before night started to fall, so Naruto and his team prepared to head out. They had hunting to do.

Here it is the fourth chapters of Adventurers. If all of you are wondering. Has three different groups some of them will intersect and interact with each other from time to time. Also if any of were thinking why Sakuya name was change to Christine. It due to the fact she haven't met Remilia yet to receive her name change yet.

Hidea Clan: They were form by the first child of Miare. Over the years one can say the clan became just as arrogant as the late Uchiha Clan. Until finally one can say what lead to there demise of thinking someone would actually go along with there plan of effectively controlling there clan founder and leader.

Child of Miare: They also known as Maiden of Miare or Son of Miare due to the fact the reincarnation cycle they go through which is known as the Miracle of Miare. These Children are born once every 120 to 180 years. Each time they bring with them knowledge that they gain from there previous life. Akyuu is the current.

Akyuu no Hidea: the Current Child of Miare. Her life is one of turmoil. Her mother died a odd death after her baby sisters was born. Soon her baby sister mysterious disappear. Akyuu dream are to find her little sister and live a full life.

Rin Kaenbyou: Another inhabit of the deep underground and best friend of Okuu as well.

Thank you both Ryujin96 and Giratina Zero for helping out in this chapter. Also Ryujin96 for beta reading as well. Ryujin96 this is a wonderful story idea you have though of. Both of you two are truly my best buddies.


End file.
